Happy's Baby
by reads2much1987
Summary: Kyler is used to Happy coming by whenever he is in the area and has the time, But never did she imagine taking her antibiotics to get over the flu would lead to such problems. (Happy/OFC)
1. Chapter 1

Happy's Baby : Chapter One

Staring at the little white stick in her hand the bright plus sign glaring up at her, all Kyler could think was how the hell had this happend. No she knew how it happend the memories were still fresh in her mind the unexpected night togther a few weeks back.

 **Flashback**********

It's after ten i'm going through the house to lock it down before bed, Just as I hear the bellow of a Harley-Davidson outside my house. He was here, That makes my heart clench and swell all at the same time. I take a breath and walk to the door.

A moment later, I swing it open and Happy steps in. He looks to be limping, He's dressed in all black, with his cut hanging from his jeans. He looks dangerous. More dangerous than I've ever seen him. His face is messed up, with bruises on his temple, cheek and jaw. His lip is busted. His knuckles are a red raw.

But his eyes, his eyes are wild as they fall on me. Something in my body explodes and warmth rushes between my legs. It's so unexpected that I gasp, my lips parting gently. Happy's eyes drop to my lips and then, in a low, husky tone, he rumbles. " Fuck it, Fuck all of it. Your mine tonight, Mine."

Then he strides towards me, despite his limp. His arm goes around my waist, catching me off balance, and I fall into him. I gasp and try to steady myself, but he's backing me towards the kitchen counter, frenzy clearly having taken hold of his body. When my back hits the cool wood, his lips are on mine.

There is no warning. Nothing gentle. And something inside my belly igniting like a fire that's been snuffed out for far too long.

Hap's lips are scratchy, and I don't care that they're sore. I kiss him back with a force I didn't know I had. My hands go up to scratch at his head, and when he reaches down, Curling his hand around my bottom, I let him lift me so my legs are wrapped around his hips. He kisses me like that, with my body pressed into the counter, until we're both panting.

Then he turns us, still holding me, and takes the few steps to the sofa. He drops down and I land underneath his big, wound up body. He feels like stone against me, hot, searing stome. His lips find my neck and he attacks my skin. "Need you now, Not waitin' a second longer to take you. Let me fuck you, Kyler. I need in baby, let me fuck you."

His voice. His words, So husky and low, make my belly clench. I want him. I always want him. "Yes," I whisper, "Yes."

He groans, and his lips move over my skin. still frenzied. He takes hold of my nighty and lifts it up, removing it from my body. I've got only a pair of panties on underneath, and when his eyes find my breasts, I can't help but flush. "Look at you." he rasps. " You let me see every inch, darlin."

His eyes meet mine, The way he looks at me...

He leans back, still holding my eyes. Takes his shirt and pulls it over his head. My eyes drop to his jeans and I turn away, cheeks heating once more. I hear the zipper go, and then his boots hit the floor.

Then he's back over me.

Naked.

Blissfully naked.

His skin is hot against my own, his body hard and dominating. His hardness is pressed between my legs, probing, waiting. I whimper when he reaches for my panties. This is happening fast, but its not cold, with Hap its intense but never cold.

He lowers my panties and when he sees my bare flesh exposed to him, he hisses and curses. Then he tosses my panties. "Fuck, Kyler," He growls. " You're beautiful. Still so fuckin' beautiful."

" Happy..." I swallow, shifting nervously.

He looks up at me and brings his body down over mine again. This time his hardness is pressed right there.

" I was going to lick you until you screamed my name," he murmurs and my eyes go wide. " But I can't do that with my mouth the way it is. So, im going to make it better for you in other ways."

I have a breif moment to wonder, Then he shows me.

First by putting his mouth to my breasts and gently sucking. He flicks the tips of my nipples with his tongue, sending a sensation through my body, That's so good I call out his name, clutching his shoulders and arching up to him.

I'm so distracted I don't realize his fingers are against my sex until he slips one into my folds and over my clit. I gasp and my eyes meet his as he looks up at me. He smiles lazily, and gently dips his finger lower. "Wet, baby. Exactly how I want you." Then he brings his finger back up and starts massaging te aching ball of nerves that doesn't seem to be easing, but instead building hotter and hotter.

His mouth finds my mipple again, his fingers massage my sex, and before I know it, that intense pleasure I felt with him the last time we were together is rising again. I whimper, arching until my back hurts, feeling the intensity get higher and higher until I'm screaming his name and my body is coming undone. My skin prickles, my core tightens, and I shudder viciously and pleasure takes over.

" That's it," he murmurs. "Good girl."

He releases me slowly as my shuddering subsides, and crawls back up my body until he's positioned over me again. He rises up, and I get myself anoter look at him, entirely naked. My eyes drop to the deep V in his groin area that leads to his manhood.

My eyes widen as they take in the sight of his hard, thick, pulsing length. It's big, long and terrifying. Happy takes hold of himself stroking up and down.

I look up at him. " Happy," I whisper.

" Ready for me little girl ?"

I nod, and his body covers mine, His eyes soften and he leans down, pressing our foreheads together. "mine." He growls out. Kissing his way down my neck, over my collarbone and back up. I focus on the way he kneads my breasts, sending little thrills through my body. I focus on his hard, muscled body warming mine, protecting me. I close my eyes an drink him in, taking in every single feeling swelling in my chest.

He reaches down between us and then he's right there, pressing against my entrance.

He puts his mouth on mine kissing me softly ant first, teasing my mouth with his. Then it gets deeper and his tongue starts dancing with mine. He presses against me, pushing into my sex the distinct burn of him feeling me radiates through my core. He kisses me agian, He pushes in more, farther, then with one final push, he's fully inside me. I gasp, he growls, and then we both go still. I feel so full, I can feel him inside, so deep.

He starts rocking. He pulls out a little, then pushes back in. Then he does it again, pulling out a little more each time. It hurts but in a good way he's so big and in so deep, filling me.

" Oh baby," Happy rasps. "Feels so fuckin' good."

He makes a low, throaty sound and gradually picks up the pace, thrusting his hips in and out, warming me, filling me. I whimper, my fingernails sliding into the flesh on his shoulders as I tilt my pelvis up to take him deeper. Our moans tangle together, increasong as his hips thrust harder and faster.

Until finally, he's fucking me.

And God, does Happy fuck good. His big powerful body is overwhelming in the best way, surrounding me, all hot and hard. His muscles flex as he moves his hips so skillfully it sends me climbing higher and higher, my body burning for more. His mouth is everywhere on my throat, on my nipples, and his finger is on my clit, rubbing and stroking.

"Happy," I cry out. "Oh God. Yes."

"Hang on for me, baby," He rasps. "Hang on."

He fucks me harder. His fingers on my hips will no doubt leave bruises. His cock swells inside me, and he barks out, "Now, cum now."

I was already there before the last word left his lips. I come hard, so hard my world goes white for just a moment. I've never felt something so incredible in my life. My pussy hugs his dick, clenching and unclenching, milking his cock. His bellows are deep and throaty, the veins on hsi neck bulging as he releases into me.

I come down from my high first slowly stroking my hand up and down Happy's back, He locks eyes with me, before slowly pulling out of me. "You hurtin' ?" he croaks, his voice husky.

 **End Flashback ********************

Pushing that memory from her mind the memory that now had her knocked up with a unplaned kid, Happy's kid. " Shit, This is not the plan, and I just what call up Hap and say hey im one of those people who doesn't remember strong enough antibiotics can knock out birth control." Kyler vents to herself knowing that suddenly feeling sick is not the kid she now carries but telling Happy.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: sorry its been a while, as it turns out life dosen't always turn out the way you plan it. Anyway on with the next chapter.

Kyler's POV

Pregnant? Three days now that ive known, that it has been confirmed theres a life growing inside of me. You would think that would be my main concern, but its not, What has me most worried is how to tell Happy, its only a small amount of time before he...

My train of thought is ended as the familiar rumble of a bike has me looking toward the door. Standing and walking to the front door. I open it and there walking up the pathway is Happy.

As he reaches me his hands go to my hips and he pushes me back into the house, as he lets go of me to turn and lock the door, I take a step back, but as he turns back to me his dark eyes lock with mine. He smirks at me and nods toward the couch, silently commanding me. I shake my head and move in the opposite direction. The second I turn my back, he grips my waist and pulls me agianst his hard chest, then pushes my hair off my neck and starts to kiss me there. His hand reaches around and gently holds my throat as he kisses up to my ear, nibbling on the lobe. I reach my hand behind me and run it over his hardness which I can feel straining against his jeans. Unable to stop my self I turn and lower myself to my knees, glancing up at him as I undo his button and try to tug his jeans down. With his assistance, they fall to his knees with his boxers, his thick cock springing free. I lick my lips and take it into my hand, stroking gently, then suck the head into my mouth. I lick him from tip to base and back up agian, before taking him fully into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks with the suction I know drives him crazy. His hand tangles in my hair as he gently encourages me, and he starts to make those low growling noises that instantly makes me wet. When he pulls his cock out of my mouth, lifts me off the ground, pulls my shorts and panties down, all I can think about is having him inside of me. I kick my shorts and panties off so there not around my ankles, and can't help but let out a squeal as he lifts me in the air. He's inside me before my back hits the wall.

Happy's POV

I push into her, burying my face in her neck and gritting my teeth as she squeezes herself around my dick. Her sharp little nails digging into my back, but I don't mind one bit. I thrust into her harder when I feel she's about to come, the noises she makes and the way her thighs always tremble is a sure sign.

"Happy," She moans, panting, closing her eyes and saying "Fuck."

I come just after her, kissing her mouth and letting it catch my moans and grunts of pleasure I pull back and look at her face after where done: her sultry yet sated gaze, her swollen lips from my rough kisses, and her messy ( just been fucked ) hair. She's hever looked more beautiful.

"Hi," she whispers, grinning.

I smile and kiss her lips, softly and sweetly this time, then rest my forehead against hers. I pull out of her, and put her back on the ground. Now that i'm here and have had her, I just want a shower and bed, so I take her hand and lead her back the hallway.

After a quick shower togther, we dry ourselves and get into bed naked, wrapped in each other's arms. A always with her, I sleep like a fuckin baby.

Still Happy's POV

I wake up to see Kyler sitting at the foot of the bed, dressed in a tank top and sweats, watching me.

"Happy, there's something I want to talk to you about. I would of told you when you got here, but..."

"Give me a minute," I rasp out, get out of bed pull on my boxers and go take a piss. I take a breath as I wash my hands and join Kyler on the bed.

"Is this the future talk?"

She nods.

To be honest, I don't really want to have this talk right now, mainly because I'm terrible at being open about my feelings and shit, but if she really wants some reassurance about us, I'll try my best to give it to her.

"I want what we have Kyler," I tell her "Iv'e never wanted what we have with another woman, I just know your mine, You know?" She nods, and I take a breath, "I will give you what I can to keep us, as we are, but you need to know a few things. A life with me means no marriage and no children." Her face falls, but I keep going, wanting her to know it has nothing to do with her. "I don't really believe in marriage. I don't think two people have to be married, its just a piece of paper, and I've aways known I'd never get married. And I just never planned on having any children in my life. I never had a father, so I have no idea how to be one. I want what we have, Kyler, So I hope you want me enough to still be with me."

She stays frozen for a few seconds, then schools her expression. It fuckin kills me that she's hiding her emotions when she hasn't done it since we first met.

"I see," She says, not looking me in the eye. "This is alot to process, Hap."


	3. Chapter 3

Happy's POV

Kyler gets up and leaves the room, I take a moment to put my clothes on and go looking for her. I find her in the kitchen, eating some toast. She smiles at me, but it seems forced.

"I got some business in town, I'll be back tonight I don't leave till tomorrow."

She gives me a nod, and continues eating on her toast.

Kissing the top of her head. "I still want to talk to you a little more, I don't want things to be strained between us. You know you can say whatever is on your nimd, right? I won't hold it against you." Just like I hope she won't do to me.

"I know, I know," she says, leaning into me.

"yeah," I rasp, "now give me a kiss."

She lifts up on her toes and kisses me. I deepen the kissm wanting our connection back - it's like I can just feel something isn't right, and I need to fix it, now. Tonight. I will fix it.

"Do you want something to eat before you leave?" She asks, resting her palm on my chest like she always does. "I can make you some bacon and eggs, or some pancakes or something."

"No, I'm fine," I say, running my fingers along her collarbone. "I'll grab something simple."

she grins and says, "You'd rather gas station food over something I can make?"

"I don't know," I say, teasing her, lovign the fact she was acting more like herself.

She lifts her shoulders in a shrug. "Fine." she smiles at me.

I kiss her again, unable to stop myself. The truth is she has me worried, I don't do well being worried.

I take a step away from her. "see you tonight." I say leaving the kitchen, I head for the door knowing, the sooner I get shit done, the sooner I can come back.

Kyler's POV

Happy's going for the door and suddenly I hear my self blurt out, "I'm pregnant!" shit! fuck! please God tell me I did not just blurt that out. I look up and meet Hap's dark eyes, I go to speak only for Happy to turn and leave, It's not till I hear his bike start and drive away that the tears come and I find myself sitting on the kitchen floor my back to the cabinets.

Happy's POV

Pregnant?

But she's on the pill. I know no contraception is 100 percent, but what the fuck?

Kyler is pregnant.

In a daze, needing out, I turn and walk away, because I need to be alone right now. I get on my bike start it up and just drive, my thoughts racing. What do I do tell her everything will be okay, because I don't know if it will be. I've never trusted another woman when she said she was on the pill, I always wore condoms anyway, but with Kyler, I trusted her completely. I guess that's not exactly fair, because shit does happen and nothing is fool proof, but fuck, I've only just been told and my head is fuckin' spinning.

This can't be happening, I take a deep breath.

Kyler.

Pregnant.

A fuckin' baby.

I don't know anything about being a good father. Never had one, what can I give to a child. Then everything stops, I hit the breaks. I just fuckin' left her, just walked out. "Fuck!" I shout as I get my bearings I take a minute pull out my phone and call Kozik, arrange for him to cover for me and I turn the bike around, I just hope that she will forgive me.

Kyler's POV

It's the rumble of his bike, that pauses my tears and takes my breath. The bike shuts down and I hear the front door open. I look up and there he is.

He comes over to me, sits down, and takes my hand in his. "I never want our kid to have to ask where their father is." He says quietly.

I look to our hands then to him and ask, "what does that mean?"

Author's Note: It may be a bit before I get another chapter up, But stick with me I'm not done with this story yet, I'm just trying to work out how I want it to go. And thank you for all those who favorite the story and leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyler's POV

"I..." God what can I say? "I thought, you said you never wanted..."

"I don't, didn't." He says quietly, Then louder, "Fuck!, Kyler, I'd never go outta my way to have a baby, but fuck, do you think I'm such a cunt that I wouldn't be there for someone if I knocked them up? Fuckin' ... you give me no credit. I'd never fuckin' leave you alone, not ever."

I start to cry agian. Wrapping my arms around my belly, and look down at the kitchen tile.

"I didn't plan this Hap, Hell when I went to my DR. for the follow up and she told me I was pregnant I had an all out panic attack. I'm on the pill Hap or I was not now of coarse but.. I'm getting off track," I look to Happy and meet his stare. " I was on the pill, I just was stupidly unaware that strong antibotics could render birth control useless so."

"Your pregnant?" He asks.

"Yes." I say nodding.

"Your keeping it?" He asks agian.

"Yes, Hap I haven't got it all worked out yet, And I'm trying my best not to be scared..."

"Don't be," He tells me in his raspy voice, "I've got you."

He gets to his feet then, pulls me up to mine. Then hsi arms circle my waist and he lifts me effortlessly. He carries me down the hall to my room, He sits me down onto the bed.

"Happy?" I ask

He takes a breath, "I know there's still alot to talk about, shit we have to get sorted, but first, right now I need you, need to feel you." His dark eyes meet mind, silently asking me, showing me his need for me. I nod letting him know I'm more than willing to give him what he needs, wanting it for myself too.

He hovers over me the moment he's gotten me to my back, and his lips are on mine. His lips are so soft, his body so hard, and he's making me feel every stroke of his lips against mine. He kisses me until my breath is gone, my body is melted chocolate, and little moans are breaking free.

"Look at me." He growls, taking my sweats and undies and yanking them down.

"Keep watching me." He growls agian. As he removes my top and bra, Then standing from the bed only long enough to remove his own clothes.

As he comes back to me, he slowly slides his fingers down my belly. when he reaches my knees, he looks to me, his eyes are intense, powerful, dominating. He presses my knees, forcing them apart, then he dips his head between them.

I jerk and my eyes flutter closed.

"Open you eyes," he orders.

I flick them back open, oh, God. His powerful body is down between my legs, his muscled arms curled around my thighs. All I can see is his tatoo on top his head as he devours my pussy, his head moving as he licks and strokes, sucking my clit and probing his tongue into my depths.

His teeth graze over the sking covering my clit, then he tilts his head and licks the smooth skin of my outer lips, Then his head is out of my pussy and he's kissing the skin above it, then he dips down and runs his tongue up the inside of my thighs. Oh, My. Lord. My body bucks.

"Happy," I breathe.

He hums against my flesh, then his tongue is in my pussy once more. He fucks me with it, driving it in and out while one of his fingers works my clit. In seconds I'm screaming my orgasm, my back arching off the bed, my head tilted back. Happy fucks me with his mouth until my shudders have died down.

Then he moves his body up along with mine, His eyes are intense as he presses his cock to my entrance.

Happy's POV

I push inside her gently, looking into her eyes the whole time, loving her with everything I have. I kiss her already-swollen lips, my skin warm against hers, the feel of her so fuckin' amazing. She moans into my mouth as I increase the pace, sliding deeper and a little harder. She's so wet, and so tight, it's like a taste of heaven being inside her, nothing else compares.

She wraps her legs around my waist and lifts her hips in time with my thrusts. I don't stop kissing her until she starts to come, and then I pull back to watch her face as she does so. I love watching her as she comes around my dick, the way her eyes glaze over, the panting noises she makes has my dick so hard it's about to explode, and it does, just a few thrusts later.

"Fuck, Kyler," I grit out as I finish inside of her. I roll over, still inside her, so she's now on top, lying on my chest.

"That was..." she trails off, kissing my chest. "I'm glad were okay."

"We are okay, were good Kyler." It felt wrong having things messed up between us. I'm more into this woman then I'm willing to admit.

"You and your tat's," she says, touching my collarbone. Everytime I see them, I just want to kiss or lick them.

She touches her tongue, to the tat's along my chest.

"That's what you pay attention to? My tatto's?"

Women are weird.

"Well it's not like I don't notice your big cock," she says, lifting her head amd smirking. "Just that these tat's catch my eye, and I always want to kiss them."

"Kiss away, babe," I say, kissing her lips, she kisses me back hungrily, and I can feel myself hardening again. I don't think I've ever got hard so fast with any other woman, It's only Kyler who does this to me. She moves to kiss donw my neck, as I let my hands wander down her back and over her ass. I squeeze each globe in my hands, then slap them. Now fully hard again, Kyler sits up and slowly begins to ride me. I watch her breasts bounce as she lifts up and down, taking me all the way inside her before rising up. I hope every time we have problems we can work them out this way.

I cup her face, look her in the eyes, and tell her how much she means to me. My hand moves farther down to her throat, and then down to play with her breasts, pinching her nipples just how I know she likes it. She mutters a curse under her breath, then starts to ride me faster, more urgently. When I feel myself reach down to play with her clit. Her body jerks, and I can tell she's almost there, she jut needs a little push to take her over the edge. I rub her clit adding more pressure, and when I feel her come, I join her a second later, gripping her thighs and making noises I'd rather never hear agian.

She practically collapses against my body, as I cup the back of her head, my other hand on her back. Will we have to stop having sex soon because of the baby? I need to do some research, I need to know what to expect; I can't go into this blind - I want to help Kyler, not be added stress for her. When I hear Kyler's soft snore, I realize she's fallen asleep on top of me. The poor thing must be exhausted, it must take alot out of her to create life within her. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes, just allowing myself to be thankful for what I have in my arms. I never thought I'd have this, I didn't really think that I deserved it, never thought I'd want this.

"I'm going to be a father," I say out loud, testing the words on my tongue.

Me, A father.

I kiss her head again.

Thinking of how I get Kyler to charming, where I can keep her close. Where I can make her mine, my old lady. It's with these toughts I fall asleep.


End file.
